Fimasartan is angiotensin II receptor antagonist used for the treatment of hypertension, and is commercially available in doses of 30 mg, 60 mg and 120 mg under the brand name of Kanarb, which is in the form of fimasartan potassium trihydrate.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0032639, fimasartan can be used in the form of fimasartan potassium trihydrate.
However, when synthesized fimasartan potassium trihydrate is used for the mass production of tablets, the tablets has the difference in physical properties from one to another to deteriorate the tablet quality. In addition, the synthesized fimasartan potassium trihydrate is unlikely to be compressed even at a high compression pressure, so that the tablets exhibit poor hardness and friability.
There is therefore a need for a tablet of fimasartan potassium trihydrate that is uniform in quality and superior in terms of hardness and friability, and a method for preparing the same.